I Don't Know What
by hermionniny9
Summary: In response to xxx-angelin-xxx's Eurovision 2010's Songs Challenge Song: Je ne Sais Quoi WARNING: this story is almost as fluffy as the dust bunnies under my bed. Lily and James go on their first date together. Thanks to Rosesor90 for Beting


**I Don't Know What**

**Challenge**: Eurovision 2010's Songs

**Setter**: xxx-angelin-xxx

**Song**: Je ne Sais Quoi

**Paring**: Lily Evans/James Potter

WARNING: this story is almost as fluffy as the dust bunnies under my bed

* * *

"I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" she exclaimed, it was their first official date and Lily was on a high

"Well it involves these" he held up a pair of roller skates

"Oh no, you didn't"

"Well I wanted to something that you would be able to do easily and so that we would look like a normal couple" he skipped round her, she turning to face him "we don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought that it could be our thing, you know"

"Yeah, normal couples have stuff like bike rides and picnics. But as we aren't normal I will play along"

He took his hand in hers, and smiled dopily at her "don't do that either, Sirius isn't coming, is he?"

"Well I was hard pressed to stop him, he really wants to see me in these" he lifted the white roller skates by their laces

"Good, so where are we going?" she enquired, she was getting slightly excited now

"All will be reviled"

The bright blue sky above the couple was endless, going up and up and till it reached space where only the angels fear to tread. The sun shone down from its lofty position, looking down on all that it beheld, it smiled on the young couple and held back the rain.

"They said that it was going to rain today" Lily said in a matter of fact way as she pulled her hair out of the tight plait that it was in.

"I love your hair it have a certain something to it, a Je ne sais Quoi as the French say" she smiled and rolled her eye at his flattering.

"James Potter you hussy" she winked at him and gave him a light peck on the cheek

"And your eyes are like little jade nuggets which have been highly polished" she rolled her eyes at him again.

The pair steadily made their way down the street, passed the numerous lines of houses

"So where does Snape live?" he inquired looking round the house filled area

"It doesn't concern you" she batted him away, pushing him off the curb and into the road

"Was that called for?" she mused for a moment looking at her boyfriend who was stood in the gutter

"Yes, now come on we have a date" he stepped out of the gutter and back onto the pavement, taking Lily's hand as he went.

"Ten pound fifty please" said the hook-nosed woman who was sat behind the cash register. She was an old wrinkled woman, but all the same her face was plastered in a thick layer of foundation, and her lips were liberally plastered with a bubblegum pink lipstick. Lily smiled cautiously at her as James handed over the money. He had learnt quickly the different notes and coins of the muggle world.

"If you don't have skates you need to rent some, three pound an hour" she added, scrutinising her also bubblegum pink nails.

James dragged Lily with her newly rented, white leather roller skates to the benches at the side of the rink. It took James a few seconds to slip off his shoes and replace them with hi s roller skates. On the other hand Lily was still fumbling with the laces, she had never been roller skating before; her parents regarded it as not British and common, so they never went.

"Do you want some help there?" he asked, standing up confidently on his skates

Lily looked up at him and nodded, her lips pursed she allowed him to lace her shoes.

James bent down and offered his hand to Lily, who graciously took it. He led them to the rink, after placing their shoes in a locker.

Cautiously Lily stepped onto the wooden flooring of the rink. James was confident and skilled at roller skating, though no one knew about that side of him.

"I never knew you could skate James" said Lily who was carefully making her way round the rink, she was slowly gaining in confidence.

"It's part of me that I like to keep secret, I learnt on holiday one year. It was raining and so I when to the roller rink"

"Your very graceful" she said looking up from her feet

"Well you have a certain something that I can't explain, _when I see your face it makes me wanna follow my emotions_, not my brain" he rolled over to her and lifted her chin up so the he could look her in the eyes. He bent his neck and lightly kissed her on the lips "and as the French say Je ne Sais pas, pour quoi?"

"Oh French, how very suave of you" she snorted out in a very un-lady like manner. James pushed off from the wall and rolled away from her.

The music changed and a different beat came on, it was more techno beat.

"It sounds European" Lily said above the music

"Stop analysing the music and join me" Lily rolled her way over to James who took her by the hand and started rolling round the rink to the music. Lily took to the rink, like a duck to water.

_When the clouds are gone the stars come out around us, shining  
and all that we see is the love, our hearts aligned together  
tell me, do you feel the same?_

"I thought that I recognised this song _and when I see your face I wanna follow my emotions  
Je ne Sais pas, pour quoi_?" James started to sing along

"Very original, your use of words earlier" Lily rolled her eyes at James who had ignored her last statement and propelled himself across the rink and spun himself round to face her.

"_I just love this crazy feeling, It's like I've known you all my life_" he sang again, this time Lily rolling over to him

"Very tuneful" she smiled widely at him, she reached out and pulled him to her.

"I do mean it though; it does feel like I have know you all my life, not just six years, well really a year. I love you Lily Evans" he hugged her tight, wrapping his long arms round her think waist and resting his head on her shoulder; His black hair blending with her red.

"Mr Potter I would have to agree with you there"

"Aww we sound like an old couple" James said as he moved them both out of the way of another couple who were rolling round the rink gracefully.

"Best put a stop to that, we have a good few decades till were an old couple, come on" she dragged them back into the main circle of the skaters

The couple continued round and round the circular rink, James had hired her skates out for an hour and when that hour was up both of them left the rink.

"So tell me, did you enjoy yourself?" James asked while he walked Lily home, their hands swinging between them.

"Well, I suppose...it was...satisfactory, you can take me on a date again" she smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek "my revenge for you little move earlier" she giggled

"That was a declaration of war" he smiled cheekily at Lily, he started to tickle and poke her in the sides, which he knew would cause her to laugh and squirm in his arms

"Sorry...I'm sorry...stop please...truce" Lily said between laughs

"I'll forgive you...just this once" he smiled broadly at her, lifting his glasses off his nose.

"James Potter, you becoming head boy has changed my life, as well as yours" she hugged him tight, then let go.

"Come on its getting dark, and your parents will worry" he took her hand once more and together they walked back to Lily's house.

"Night" James said to Lily before placing a light kiss on her cheek and leaving with a loud pop

Lily sighed wistfully and opened the blue front door, stepping back into her muggle world where magic was unheard of and she was a normal red head girl.

* * *

Text in Italics is from Je ne Sais quoi- Hera Björk 2010 Eurovision

I do not own the song nor do I own the characters, except the woman at the Roller Rink but she isn't much fun.

AN- So you're probably wandering, why this setting? Well I was listening to the song and it reminded me of the music that is commonly played at Ice rinks or Bowling Alleys or Roller Rinks. So logically I went down that route, also the Lyrics were quite fitting for Lily and James.


End file.
